


Razzle in my Pocket

by Polomonkey



Series: Playtime [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Punishment, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Shoplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: Merlin gets caught stealing in the sex shop. The owner decides to punish him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Playtime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/629378
Comments: 19
Kudos: 178
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Razzle in my Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Written for h/c bingo square 'captivity' and a redo of a Kinkalot fic when I realised it could fit with my Playtime series
> 
> Same warnings apply as for all of this series: while the roleplay is completely consensual and negotiated, it will initally read like non-con and therefore may be triggering to some.

“Can I help you?”

“Just looking,” Merlin says innocently.

The man’s name-tag reads Arthur and Merlin wonders if he owns the sex shop. He’s certainly lounging against the counter like he belongs there.

Normally Merlin would be happy to have this Arthur looking at him so closely, with his clear blue eyes and his enviably toned physique. But today he needs a little privacy. He won’t be able to steal anything if he’s being watched like a hawk.

He’s already slipped a pair of the soft lace panties into his bag, he couldn’t resist. But he’s got his eye on some adorable pink vibrators and butt plugs in the corner. Merlin loves luxury and he can’t help but feel he deserves it – even if it is way out of his price range.

To be honest, he might go ahead and steal them anyway even if he was rich. There’s something about the thrill of potentially being caught that hardens Merlin’s cock in his pants, makes him feel skittish in the best possible way.

Being watched, too. He can feel the heat of Arthur’s gaze on his back and his cock twitches a little as he smoothly knocks the vibrator off the shelf and into his bag.

“Sure I can’t help?”

Christ, even his voice is hot.

“No, I’m good.”

He heads for the door and his fingers have only just touched the handle when a hand reaches out to slam it shut.

He turns and Arthur crowds into his space, pushing him back against the wall, arms bracketing Merlin in place.

“Open it. Now.”

Merlin opens his mouth to protest and Arthur shakes his head slowly.

With trembling fingers, Merlin unzips his backpack.

It’s all there, no way to hide. Merlin watches as Arthur’s expression darkens. Then with one hand he reaches behind Merlin, and locks the door.

“You gonna call the police?”

Merlin’s voice comes out slightly breathless. He’s still trapped between Arthur’s arms, the man’s icy gaze pinning him in place.

“You have expensive taste,” Arthur says, voice low.

“I can put it all back-”

“Too late for that.”

The other man’s close enough that Merlin can smell his cologne, sharp and citrusy and something dangerous underneath.

“Please don’t call the police,” Merlin says.

“The police?” Arthur repeats slowly, apparently considering. “Well, the police would give you a caution. Maybe a court case if you’ve got priors. A small fine and some community service, easily over and done with. I don’t consider that to be a real punishment.”

He rolls his tongue over the last word and Merlin’s face heats. Arthur seems to notice, the barest hint of a smirk graces his lips.

“I’d much rather punish you myself.”

Merlin’s breath catches, the purr in Arthur’s voice going straight to his cock.

Arthur drops his arms suddenly, takes a step back.

“Of course, it’s your choice.”

Merlin swallows, looks down at the panties dropped at his feet.

“You,” he says, barely above a whisper.

Arthur’s grin turns feral. He closes the shop shutters so they’re totally cut off from the outside world.

Then he’s back in Merlin’s space, patting him down until he draws a wallet from his back pocket with long elegant fingers and begins to rifle through.

“So… Merlin…” he says, pulling out Merlin’s ID. “Plenty of cash in here. More than enough to pay for your little treats. Why, then, I wonder, did you resort to theft?”

He reaches out to tug on Merlin’s hair.

“My theory… you wanted me to catch you. You wanted me to punish you.”

He pulls Merlin’s hair back so hard that Merlin cries out, and suddenly Arthur’s licking a long stripe up his neck, biting at his ear.

“I’ll give the little whore what he wants,” he murmurs softly and then there are hands at Merlin’s jeans, unhooking his belt, tugging them down. His shirt goes next and soon he’s standing there in his boxers, half-petrified and hard as a rock.

Arthur’s twirling the pink vibrator between his fingers.

“Why don’t you put on a show?”

His eyes flicker down to Merlin’s boxers.

“Take them off.”

Merlin can feel his heartbeat roar in his ears. He reaches down and slips them off, stands there shivering in cold and humiliation and total arousal.

Arthur unashamedly takes in the sight, eyes flashing.

“Now put the lingerie on.”

He bends to pick up the red lace panties, dangles them in front of Merlin.

Merlin takes them reluctantly, wishing he’d chosen a less tight pair as he pulls them on. They fit snugly over his cock, the sensation sending a shiver through him.

“Colour suits you,” Arthur says with a grin. “Do you like wearing lingerie, Merlin? Is that one of your slutty little secrets? Slipping it on under your work clothes, wandering round the office with all that lace rubbing against your bare skin?”

“How do you know I work in an office?” Merlin stammers out.

“Your work ID was in your wallet. Avalon Tech, is it? I wonder if the bosses there know about your little proclivities.”

“No, please, don’t tell,” Merlin says, panicked. “I’d get fired.”

“Maybe,” Arthur says, grin widening. “Or maybe they’d finally make proper use of you. Bend you over the desk and pull your trousers down to see your slutty underwear. That’d be all the evidence they need for how desperate you are. They’d rip those panties off and line up to fuck you, one by one. Everyone in the office hearing your moans as you get filled by cock after cock.”

Merlin’s breathing quickens.

“Perhaps you’d get a new job after that: the office relief. Sat under the desk of the bosses to be their little cockwarmer. Fucked in the breakroom by any colleague having a particularly stressful day. They could parade you round the boardroom in your little panties and nothing else, I’m sure that would increase morale.”

He reaches out to squeeze Merlin’s cock.

“I see the thought makes you hard.”

“No,” Merlin protests. “I just…”

“I know, I know,” Arthur says, mock sympathetic. “Let me help you out.”

He steps towards Merlin and tugs the panties off, letting his hand roam all over Merlin’s arse as he does so.

Then without warning he picks Merlin up and spins him round, setting him down on the counter with a thud. Merlin gasps as the cold marble makes contact with his naked skin and Arthur smirks.

“Time to test the merchandise.”

He pushes the vibrator into Merlin’s hand and for a second Merlin doesn’t understand, but then he gets it and his face flushes.

“I can’t…”

“Don’t play coy,” Arthur says, almost affectionately. “Little thieving whores need to be punished. Though I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself.”

He pushes Merlin onto his back and Merlin just lets him, allowing Arthur to bend his knees and spread his legs wide. He only makes a noise when he feels a cool, slick finger pressing at his hole.

“Don’t worry, it’s the premium brand,” Arthur breathes. “Only the best for you.”

He withdraws his finger and Merlin almost keens at the sensation. Arthur guides Merlin’s hand, still clutching the vibrator tight, down between his spread legs.

“I can’t,” Merlin says again.

“Hmm. I wonder how I can motivate you.”

To Merlin’s horror, Arthur slips a phone out of his pocket and takes a photo of him.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I was thinking of starting a wall of shame, you see,” Arthur purrs. “Make sure shoplifters stay away from my goods.”

He snaps another picture and Merlin cringes away.

“A sort of billboard, outside the shop, with your photos in pride of place. A warning to thieving sluts everywhere that they’ll be punished for their actions.”

He looks at his phone.

“Ah, that’s a good one. Lovely shot of your tight little hole, the public will like that.”

“No!” Merlin says. His friends pass this shop, his colleagues. They’d recognise him immediately, he’d be shamed for life…

Arthur shrugs.

“Then put on that show for me.”

Merlin feels the smooth edges of the vibrator in his hand and takes a deep breath.

He slips the vibrator inside himself, trying to adjust to the stretch. But it’s not fast enough for Arthur, who reaches down to flick it on, the steady buzz making Merlin’s hole clench.

“Good boy,” Arthur croons and only gives him a few seconds to adjust between flicking the level up.

“Turn it down,” Merlin gasps because the stimulation is so much and his cock is almost aching now with how unwillingly turned on he is.

“You don’t want that,” Arthur says knowingly. “You came in my shop today wanting exactly this, with your expensive tastes and your come-hither looks. Why not just give in?”

Merlin doesn’t want to but he’s right, God he’s right, Merlin wants to just give over to pleasure and be treated like the whore he is.

“You want to be punished,” Arthur says and Merlin is nodding before he can stop himself.

“Well done for admitting it,” Arthur says and reaches out to take a hold of Merlin’s cock. “I think that deserves a little reward.”

He begins to stroke, hard and fast, and Merlin bucks up eagerly. The dual sensation of the vibrator buzzing inside him and the strong hand on his cock is unbearably good.

Arthur uses his free hand to pinch Merlin’s nipples, to tug at his hair unless Merlin is panting and desperate.

“You want to come?”

“Yes. Please. Please.”

Arthur reaches down to the flick the vibrator up to its highest setting and at the same time quickens his pace on Merlin’s cock.

Merlin arches his back against the cold marble and comes, his scream swallowed by Arthur’s mouth, sudden and hungry over his.

“Jesus,” Arthur says, drawing back to slip the vibrator out from inside Merlin. He starts fumbling with his trousers and Merlin reaches out a limp hand.

“Let me,” Merlin says but Arthur bats his hand away, knowing Merlin is far too uncoordinated post coitally to help.

He strips his own cock instead, hand moving in a blur until he comes in white streaks against the counter.

“Jesus,” Arthur says again. “Fuck, that was good.”

Merlin nods vehemently.

"I didn't know you were going to pick me up to move me, that was a bonus."

"I always want to pick you up, because you're adorable," Arthur said, leaning over the counter to press a kiss to Merlin's lips.

"Ahh, you sap."

Merlin sits up gingerly, pleasantly achy from the overstimulation.

“And what was all that office shit you came up with? I nearly came on the spot.”

Arthur laughs.

“I really got into that one, for some reason.”

He pulls some wet wipes out of his bag and sets to cleaning them both up. While Merlin’s dressing, Arthur scrubs down the surfaces, eliminating all trace that anything untoward ever went on.

Merlin sits on the snug sofa in the corner, catching his breath. It had taken a bit of imagination to turn Arthur’s quaint little book shop into a sex shop but the props from home had helped. Arthur had issued several dire warnings about not playing near the first editions however.

Arthur flops down beside him, opening his arms so Merlin can snuggle inside them. Merlin rests his head on his husband’s chest, feeling warm and satisfied. He's ready for a nice cuddle and perhaps a quick nap before they head home to bed. He shuts his eyes, then they fly open as something suddenly occurs to him.

“Delete those photos, now!”

“I will!”

Arthur slips his phone out of his pocket and opens the gallery.

“Damn, that one’s really good though," he says, pausing. "You look so-"

“Delete it!”

Merlin refuses to look – the idea of filming or photographing sex is much hotter to him than seeing the actual results, which tend to be slightly on the awkward side.

“Alright,” Arthur says mock regretfully, pressing the button. “I suppose I have the real thing, after all.”

He drops a gentle kiss on Merlin's head.

“Exactly,” Merlin says, snuggling in closer. “Aren’t we both lucky?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Arthur is subbing next, wonder what pickle he'll find himself in...


End file.
